Go to Sleep Fizz
Plot First, it is Song Time, and the Tweenies sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. After this, the scene cuts to Fizz's bedroom. Fizz wakes up as she is thirsty, and she calls her mum asking for a glass of water. Then Fizz's mum tells Fizz to go to sleep - and Fizz replies that she can't – tonight Fizz is finding it difficult to fall asleep. She tries counting sheep, only to find that this is no use – she thinks she would've been better off counting her toys. Fizz gets out of bed to find some toys to count, but her mum hears Fizz walking across her bedroom floor and tells Fizz to get back into bed. Fizz gets back into bed and thinks of the time her and Bella fell out, but at the end of the day they became friends again. A clip from the episode 'Friends' is shown, where Fizz and Bella are singing the song "You're My Very Best Friend". Fizz finds that thinking happy thoughts has made her even more awake. Fizz decides to try thinking peaceful thoughts instead. She decides on painting, saying that it is nice and peaceful. Fizz thinks of the time she tried to make an art gallery at playgroup. A clip from the episode 'This Is Art' is shown, in which the Tweenies are all painting different pictures. Fizz is trying to paint a red bunch of flowers, but leaves her pot of water on the paper. She accidentally knocks it over while painting, causing all the colours in her picture to run and destroying it. We then see Milo and Jake painting. Jake has painted an animal picture. Milo is painting an animal picture too, and Jake tells Milo that it is a donkey. Milo disagrees, adamantly stating that it is a horse – he hasn't finished the tail. Milo wants to paint the tail of his horse black – but he can't get the brown paint off of his paintbrush. In an attempt to clean his paintbrush, Milo shakes it in the air, and as a result of doing this, he splatters brown paint all over Fizz's painting of some flowers – ruining one of Fizz's paintings for the second time. Bella jokes about this, upsetting Fizz. Milo explains that it was an accident, and Fizz forgives him. Fizz decides to start again, this time painting a sunflower. Jake comes to have a look, telling Fizz that Max has asked if Fizz is going to be much longer as Max wants the Tweenies to pack up as Judy is arriving soon. Fizz finishes her painting and puts it on the floor so that she can clear up, and asks Jake and Milo to help her - but Milo walks on the painting as he does not see it on the floor – ruining Fizz's painting for a third time. The clip ends, and Fizz speculates that she is the only person in the whole world still awake. She wishes she could go to sleep, and she sings a song about going to sleep. Fizz then remembers that Bella and her gran have recorded a video for her to watch, and she decides to have a look at it to see if it will help her get to sleep. Fizz falls asleep halfway through the video, and we then cut to the morning and see light streaming through the curtains onto a sleeping Fizz. Category:Tweenies Episodes Category:Episodes that Fizz pushes the Tweenie Clock Category:Episodes where milo is naughty Category:2001 Episodes Category:Episodes with animated paintbrush Category:Episodes with you're my very best friend Category:Episodes that milo wears a yellow apron Category:Episodes that fizz wears a green apron Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Alison Stewart Category:Episodes with Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Category:Episodes with Song Time Category:Episodes where Milo is Naughty Category:Episodes with You're My Very Best Friend Category:Episodes when Bella was voiced by Emma Weaver Category:Episodes that bella wears a red apron Category:Episodes that jake wears a blue apron Category:Episodes where Fizz is Sleeping Category:Sleep Category:Episodes with Super Music Friend Time